A bed can include a head portion and a foot portion wherein the head portion is moveable relative to the foot portion. In particular, the head portion of the bed can be raised to support an occupier of the bed in an inclined position. A pillow can be positioned between the occupier of the bed and the head portion of the bed. If the head portion of the bed is raised and the occupier of the bed inclines further with respect to the head portion, the pillow can move relative to the bed. For example, a hospital patient resting in bed, in an inclined position, may sit-up to receive medication. When sitting up, the patient's pillow can slide down the head portion. A nurse or visitor may have to hold the pillow in a desired position as the patient reclines after sitting up.